usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshi's Island 2: The Magical Fruits
This is Google's cache of http://www.lemmykoopa.com/lksection.php?SID&ThisSection=34&Submission=23. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Feb 19, 2015 07:30:18 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Tip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Text-only version 'Yoshi's Island 2: The Magical Fruits By Blue Virus'''Product Info Rated E for Everyone Genre: Action Platformer Graphics: 3D Platform: GameCube Players: 1-4 Players '' ''***''' ''' 'Story ' ''Yoshi was on his island, sipping a smoothie. He was enjoying his free time; he hadn't had much of it since the Isle Delfino incident. Nevertheless, he was livin' it up with his friends. Suddenly, Red Yoshi ran up to him. He told Yoshi that Baby Bowser took the Magical Fruits, which protect the island from evil. Yoshi knew he had to do something, but he needed the help of his friends! So, Yoshi and his friends went on a quest to get back the Magical Fruits!' ' 'Wait, Magical Fruits? Who came up with that idea? ' ''***''' ''' 'Yoshis ' ''Yoshi The main character, with average stats. Attack: *** Defense: *** Speed: *** Jump: *** Magic: *** Special Attack: Giant Egg - Yoshi makes a Giant Egg, which damages all enemies in the vicinity ' 'Red Yoshi'' The aggresive one, with great attack and lousy defense. His magic is also lacking, but his speed makes up for it. Attack: **** Defense: * Speed: **** Jump: *** Magic: ** Special Attack: Fire Flash - Sets all enemies in the immediate vicinity on fire ' 'Yellow Yoshi'' The jumpy one, with an awe-inspiring jump. However, he can't attack that well, and his magic is also bad. Attack: ** Defense: *** Speed: ** Jump: **** Magic: * Special Attack: Whirly Winds - Spin enemies around in a large tornado ' 'Blue Yoshi'' The calm one, with awesome defense and magic. His attack is sad, though, and he's not the speediest. Attack: * Defense: **** Speed: ** Jump: *** Magic: **** Special Attack: Aqua Ring - Set a ring of water on the ground, damaging all enemies inside of it ' 'Cyan Yoshi'' The quick one, with nice speed and good jump. She won't be blocking anything anytime soon, and her attack? Eh. Attack: ** Defense: * Speed: **** Jump: **** Magic: *** Special Attack: Ice Crusher - A stalagmite of ice rises from the ground, damaging all that stand underneath ' 'Purple Yoshi'' The happy one, with good attack and magic. He, sadly, has bad defense, and his jumping is... ehh. Attack: **** Defense: * Speed: *** Jump: ** Magic: **** Special Attack: Psi Lift - Lift an enemy into the air, causing major damage ' 'Orange Yoshi'' The mysterious one, with great jumping and defense. His attack isn't that good, though, and his speed could use improving. Attack: ** Defense: **** Speed: *** Jump: **** Magic: *** Special Attack: Quake - Send a quake into the ground, damaging all enemies ' 'Black Yoshi (Secret Character)'' The hidden Yoshi, only heard of in legends. He's great in every stat! Attack: **** Defense: **** Speed: **** Jump: **** Magic: **** Special Attack: Darkness - Shroud enemies in a cloud of darkness, destroying them ' '*** ' ''Controls''' ''' 'Analog Stick: Move Yoshi'' A Button: Jump/Swim/Talk A+A: Press while in midair for a Flutter Jump A+X: Press while in midair for a Flutter Kick B Button: Use Tongue/Use Melon Attack Y Button: Hold to Dash X Button: Kick R Button: Hold Egg/Throw Egg L Button: Press while in midair for a Ground Pound Z Button: Special Attack C-Stick: Move Camera ' '*** ' ''Heads-Up Display (HUD) The HUD can be found at the top of the screen. This shows various important elements. ' 'Health: Shown with hearts. You have eight hearts to begin with, and sixteen maximum.'' Magic: Shown with orbs. You have four orbs to begin with, and twelve maximum. Coins: Shows how many coins you have. Ammo: Shows how many shots you have left. Used when you eat a Watermelon. ' '*** ' ''Items''' ''' 'Healing Items'' Apple: Heals one heart. Big deal! Banana: Heals two hearts. So? Grapes: Heals one heart for each grape. Comes in bunches of two, three, or four. Pear: Heals four hearts. That's an improvement. Orange: Heals five hearts. Good. Coconut: Heals six hearts. Very good! Pineapple: Heals seven hearts. Nice! Melon: Heals eight hearts! Awesome! Pepper: Restores one orb of magic. Meh. Hot Pepper: Restores two orbs of magic. Okay, better... Spicy Pepper: Restores three orbs of magic. Muy caliente! Yoshi Cookie: Heals all status effects. Cookie cookie cookie. ' 'Attacking Items'' Watermelon: Spit watermelon seeds at foes! 20 uses. Fire Melon: Spit flames from your mouth! 3 uses. Ice Melon: Breathe cold ice at an opponent! 3 uses. Zap Melon: Shock opponents with electricity! 3 uses. Gust Melon: Blow opponents away with your breezy breath! 3 uses, as always. Star Melon: Rain stars from the heavens! 1 use, so use wisely. POW Switch: Turn all ground-based enemies into fruit or coins! 1 use. ?-Cloud: Turn every enemy in the immediate vicinity into fruit! 1 use. ' 'Other Items'' Coin: A coin. I pray you knew that. Key: Three guesses what this does. Located in green pipes. Locked Door: It's a door. That's locked. Enter this to get to the next level. Archway: Enter this and play Boshi's mini-games. ? Blocks: Whack this with your head and get an item! ? Cloud: Hit it with your egg to trigger an event or get coins! POW Block: Turns solid when you hit a ! Switch. Trans-Bubble: Touch this and transform into the thing shown on the bubble! Yoshi Block: While transformed, hit this to turn back. Egg Block: Hit this with your head to refill your eggs! Super Soda: Drink this to gain invincibility for ten seconds! Green Pipe: Go down this and enter underground stages! Blue Pipe: Go down this and buy stuff from Birdo's shop! Red Pipe: Go down this and enter... Coin Heaven! Yellow Pipe: Go down this and change your character! White Pipe: Go down this and try one of Bandit's mini-games! Black Pipe: Go down this and challenge the boss! Heart: Grab this to increase your life meter by one heart! Dropped by bosses. Orb: Grab this to increase your magic by one orb! Dropped by bosses. Chuckola Cola: Give this to Bandit to play his mini-games! Found rarely in ? Blocks. ' '*** ' ''Enemies''' ''' 'Shy Guy: A masked baddie. Stomp him, egg him, or eat him.'' Goomba: A mutant fungus. Stomp him, egg him, or eat him. Koopa: A turtle, plain and simple. Stomp him, egg him, or eat him. Tap Tap: A spiked metal ball. Egg him to stun him. Grinder: A cheeky monkey! Stomp him, egg him, or eat him. Lakitu: A cloud-bound Koopa. Stomp him, egg him, or eat him. Little Mouse: A... well, it's a little mouse. Stomp him, egg him, or eat him. Lungefish: A big fish. A really big fish. Egg him to stun him. Milde: A walking balloon with little or no brains. Stomp him, egg him, or eat him. Piranha Plant: A carnivorous plant with his sights set on you! Egg him. Crayzee Dayzee: A peaceful flower. Stomp him, egg him, or eat him. Muddy Buddy: A mud ball, and nothing more. Step on him and let him carry you over spikes! Mufti Guy: A Shy Guy with flowers on his head. Stomp him and he'll turn into a regular Shy Guy. Nipper: A teeny weeny weed. Eat him or egg him. O Spike: A spiked ball with a target on his belly. Egg the target to kill him. Fang: A bat that lives in caves. Stomp him, egg him, or eat him. Fat Guy: A fat Shy Guy. Eat him or egg him. Froggy: A frog with a Yoshi's tongue. Stomp him, egg him, or eat him. Fuzzy: Touch him, get dizzy! Egg him. Gargantuan Blargg: A giant lava monster! Eep! Egg him to stun him. Halloween Guy: A Shy Guy with a sheet over his head. Stomp him, egg him, or eat him. Grim Leecher: A purple ghost thing that will reverse your controls. Stomp him, egg him, or eat him. Grunt: A spike-helmeted Bandit lookalike. Egg him or eat him. Hot Lips: A Blarggish creature that spits lava. Invincible. Piranha Pest: A Piranha-like fish that looks remarkably like a Piranha Plant. Egg him to stun him. Shark Chomp: A HUGE Chomp. Invincible. Bandit: A masked thief that steals coins. Stomp him three times or egg him once to kill him. Baseball Boy: A baseball-loving Bandit that carrys a bat. Three stomps or one egg will kill him. Boo: A ghost. Just a ghost, people. An egg will kill him, but only if you're not looking at him... Bullet Bill: A flying bullet with a mind (albeit a small one) of its own. Stomp it or eat it; eggs won't work. Bumpty: A rubbery penguin with a cold heart. Egg it to kill it. Bashful: A bashful bouncing ball. Egg it to kill it. Chain Chomp: A metal muncher chained to a post. Invincible. Clawdaddy: A crab with strong armor. Egg it three times to kill it. ' '*** ' ''Worlds''' ''' 'Level 1: Apple Valley'' Enemies: Piranha Plant, Goomba, Koopa, Shy Guy, Mufti Guy, Nipper, Crayzee Dayzee Areas: Toad Town, Mushroom Forest, Fungus Knoll, Wiggler Caverns Boss: Big Wiggler ' 'Level 2: Orange Ocean'' Enemies: Froggy, Clawdaddy, Shy Guy, Piranha Pest, Goomba, Koopa, Lungefish, Grinder Areas: Seaside, Kelp Forest, Coral Cavern, Grinder Isle Boss: Nep-enut ' 'Level 3: Coconut Crater'' Enemies: Blargg, Hot Lips, Boo, Chain Chomp, Shy Guy, Piranha Plant Areas: Volcano Base, Volcano Ascent, Big Crater Boss: Red Hot Chain Chomp ' 'Level 4: Melon Mountain'' Enemies: Fang, Fuzzy, Boo, Halloween Guy, Grim Leecher, Bandit, Grunt, Shark Chomp Areas: Winding Caves, Haze Maze, Shark Chomp Zone, Ghostly Gulch Boss: Boss Boom-omb ' 'Level 5: Pear Palace'' Enemies: Bandit, Bullet Bill, Fat Guy, O Spike, Tap Tap, Lakitu, Little Mouse, Muddy Buddy Areas: Fiery Foyer, Spike Chamber, Lakitu's Room, Master Bedroom Boss: King Boo ' 'Level 6: Grape Glacier'' Enemies: Bumpty, Piranha Plant, Shy Guy, Bashful, Milde, Lakitu, Baseball Boy, Fuzzy Areas: Bumpty's Badlands, Frosty Freeze, Ice Cavern, Cold Crossing, Hubba's Lair Boss: Hubba Clubba ' 'Level 7: Banana Bridge'' Enemies: Lakitu, Bashful, Clawdaddy, Grinder, Milde, Shy Guy, Goomba, Koopa Areas: Beanstalk Base, The Climb, Cloud Chamber, High Skies Boss: Thunder Lakitu ' 'Level 8: Pineapple Pipes'' Enemies: Lakitu, Piranha Plant, Shy Guy, Goomba, Fuzzy, Tap Tap, Bandit, Boo Areas: Pipe Maze, Piranha Chamber Boss: Naval Piranha ' 'Level 9: Baby Bowser's Fort'' Enemies: All Enemies and Bosses Areas: Grass Sector, Water Sector, Fire Sector, Earth Sector, Elec Sector, Ice Sector, Air Sector, Dark Sector, Bowser Tower Boss: Baby Bowser and Baby Bowser II ' 'Level 10: Chili Cosmos'' Enemies: None? Areas: Black Yoshi Shrine Boss: Black Yoshi ' '*** ' ''Bosses''' ''' 'Big Wiggler'' Do you remember Wiggler Ahoy, from Mario Sunshine? Did you know he had a sister? Well, here's Big Wiggler, Wiggler Ahoy's big sister. The first thing you want to do is egg her in the face. She'll start to charge at you, so jump to dodge. Once she calms down, Ground Pound all her segments. She'll fall over and expose her soft underbelly. Egg her belly three times to defeat Big Wiggler. ' 'Nep-enut'' In the center of Grinder Isle is a big lake. In this lake lives a monster known as Nep-enut. He's angry, and will do anything to protect the Magical Orange. So, you have to take him out. Start off the battle by launching an egg into Nep-enut's mouth. He'll be stunned, so take this time to Flutter Kick his head. Do this three more times and he'll turn red. Now, you can't touch him or you'll be burned. So, egg his mouth and then egg his head. Do this three more times and Nep-enut will be down for good. ' 'Red Hot Chain Chomp'' This battle is very hard, so don't expect any mercy from Red Hot Chain Chomp. The battle will start when RHCC charges at you. RUN!!! Try to position yourself by one of the hot springs on the battlefield. RHCC will charge into the pool instead of the wall, cooling himself off. Repeat five more times and RHCC will destroy the hot springs. Now, you have to shoot nine eggs in his mouth. I know, it seems impossible, but it isn't, even though he's running as fast as a Formula 1 racecar. Do this and RHCC will cool down and cough up the Magical Coconut. ' 'Boss Boom-omb'' Boss Boom-omb is a giant red Bob-omb with a lit fuse. This battle will be very short, but don't get yer hopes up! The battle will be set to five minutes, and if you don't destroy Boom-omb within this time, he will detonate, killing you. So, to start off the battle, lure him under a stalagmite. In case you didn't know, stalagmites are big, pointy rocks hanging from the ceiling. Anyways, lure him under and use a Ground Pound. The stalagmite should fall, spearing Boom-omb. Repeat this with the remaining five stalagmites until Boom-omb's fuse fizzles! ' 'King Boo'' King Boo is back from the dead... er, undead, and he's taking his revenge on Yoshi! To start this battle, egg his crown. He'll shriek and lick you. Well, try to lick you, that is. Dodge this disgusting attack and egg his crown again. He'll get even more peeved and try to suck you into his mouth. Run as fast as you possibly can, because if King Boo eats you, he'll chomp off half of your life! Egg his crown once more after he stops for a breather, and he'll fall over. You win, right? Wrong, buddy. He'll rise up and start breathing flames at you. The only way to counter this is to plug his throat with an egg. Choke him up and he'll stop his assault. Egg his crown as much as possible, and it will fall off. Now, Ground Pound the bandage under King Boo's crown and he'll collapse, defeated. ' 'Hubba Clubba'' This giant White Clubba is the leader of the Clubbas in Grape Glacier. However, he found the Magical Grapes by accident and turned into a madman! Instead of trying to kill him, try to get him to cough up the grapes. While he's busy trying to whack you with his club, you should be aiming your eggs at his soft stomach. Egg his stomach six times and he'll turn red. Egg his stomach six more times, all the while avoiding his crushing stomp and his oh-so-spiny club, and Hubba will cough up the Magical Grapes and collapse. ' 'Thunder Lakitu'' This special Lakitu has power over the elements, and the Magical Banana has caused him to misuse it. So, your first task is to destroy the orbs surrounding him. Destroy these orbs, or Thunder Lakitu will fire a lethal blast of lightning. So, egg the orbs. This shouldn't be that hard, as Thunder Lakitu will not move while he's charging. There are five orbs in all, and when you break them, Thunder Lakitu will start swooping at you. When he comes down, Ground Pound his head. Do this three more times and Thunder Lakitu will burn out! ' 'Naval Piranha'' Naval Piranha is back, and he wants revenge on Yoshi! The first thing you should dp to him is toss an egg into his mouth. This will let you approach his body without him biting you. Now, kick his bellybutton. Eggs won't work this time! Once you kick him, you'll be flung back by his head. Now, two Piranha Buds will accompany him. These Piranha Buds will be guarding him, so take them out with a nearby Ice Melon. Freeze them both and then egg them to shatter them. Naval Piranha will be defenseless, so he'll turn to his last resort- fireballs! Dodge his fiery onslaught while making your way up to his bellybutton. Kick it, or better yet, freeze it for maximum damage. Repeat this four more times (or two, if you're just now using the Ice Melon) and Naval Piranha will slink back to whence he came! ' 'Baby Bowser and Baby Bowser II'' In this climactic final battle, you'll be facing off against the young Koopa King in his personal mech, the Baby Bowser II! First thing's first, take care of the mech! The only way to damage it is to destroy both its arms. You can do that by either egging the arm ten times for each, or using one of the three Star Melons in the arena, destroying both in one hit. Once both Baby Bowser II's arms are destroyed, go for the legs. Use the same strategy as you did with the arms. Once the legs are destroyed along with the arms, Baby Bowser II's shield will be disabled, and you can batter it all you want. Just... look out for the missiles it launches. DON'T USE THE STAR MELON! Save it for the final phase of the battle. Once the body is destroyed, all that is left is the head. Yoshi will eat the Star Melon (if he still has one left) and jump into the cockpit. Baby Bowser himself is in the roomy cockpit, and he's armed with a tank! Use the Star Melon you have to instantly destroy the tank. Otherwise, throw an egg inside the cannon's barrel. When Baby Bowser tries to fire it, he'll be blown up inside of his tank. Repeat this process of egging the cannon nine more times and Baby Bowser will be flung out of his tank and onto the ground. He'll push a big red button as a last resort, and the head will blow up. Yoshi will jump out just in time. ' 'Black Yoshi'' This once peaceful Yoshi has been corrupted big-time by the Magical Pepper. The only possible way to defeat this berserker is to use your magic powers. Avoid his magic powers and constant onslaught and hit him twenty whopping times with your special. Black Yoshi will fall to the ground and a strange mist will emanate from his body. The mist will dissipate into thin air, and you will have unlocked Black Yoshi as a playable character! ' '*** ' ''The Ending''' ''' 'After the Baby Bowser II's head explodes, Baby Bowser's charred but still alive body falls to the ground. He gets up weakly, and coughs up some soot. ' ''"Yoshi!" Baby Bowser exclaims, pointing a burnt finger at Yoshi. "You may have won this round... and you'll probably win the next round... and the one after that... and... well, it doesn't matter! I will be back someday! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! Hahaha! Haha! Ha... hum." And with that, Baby Bowser teleports away using his magic wand. Unfortunately, he teleports right above the sea outside the castle. He falls in with a splash.' ' '"Lord Bowser!" yells Kamek. "Lord Bowser, are you okay?" Kamek zooms out to the sea and drags Baby Bowser out. Yoshi smiles as he raises the Magical Fruits into the air. ' ''With their power, the Magical Fruits create a blinding golden light that pierces the skies. The dark clouds shrouding Yoshi's Island disappear, and the enemies that used to be bad are now peaceful again. Everything is back to normal, and the game is over!' ' '*** ' ''Mini-Games When you enter a white pipe with a bottle of Chuckola Cola, Bandit will gladly invite you to play some mini-games! ' 'Yoshi Derby: Race through a green, grassy track with three other Yoshis! Win for a Yoshi Cookie!'' Freestyle Diving: Use the buttons on your controller and score points from the judges! Win for a Hot Pepper! Block Busters: Ground Pound as many blocks as you can! Win for a Watermelon! Cliffhangers: Play the classic game from Mario Party 4... solo! Win for a Fire Melon! Yoshi's Mansion: Suck up as many ghosts as you can within a time limit! Win for an Ice Melon! Frigid Bridges: Grab ice blocks and make a bridge to the island! Win for a POW Block! Gone Cloud Fishin': Catch as many Bloopers and Cheeps as you can! Win for a ?-Cloud! Goomba Stomp: Hop on Goombas coming from pipes! Stomp 30 to win a Super Soda! Boss Duel: Fight all the bosses from the game in a row! Defeat them all for a Star Melon! ' '*** ' ''Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it, and please, give feedback!' ' |} 'Have you dreamed up the next Mario game? Email me!'' Go back to Lemmy's Drawing Board. Go back to my main page. ''''